The Dark Emperor
Back to character list The Dark Emperor is a servant of the Slime God of (somewhat) unknown origins. Backstory The Dark Emperor's origind are fairly mysterious, however, a surprising amount is known for their species. They were originally created in the void outside of the universe by some unknown Dark God outside of the pantheon of Cthulhu & Arfrosydos entirely, supposedly named "Yog-Sothoth". This Dark God managed to teach them extensively about illusory magic. Yog-Sothoth mainly used The Dark Emperor to scout out things in an attempt to gather what little knowledge they could in the void. It was one of these scouting missions that lead The Dark Emperor to the known universe, towards the beginning of it's inception. Unfortunately, the light god Xeroc had recently been forced to fight off the invasion of the Dark Gods, and they weren't all too happy with The Dark Emperor's arrival afterwards. Xeroc swiftly managed to force The Dark Emperor out of the universe, much to the latter's dismay. They returned to Yog-Sothoth, who decided to play the waiting game and wait until the light god's death... And eventually, this day would come. When Cthulhu had planned to score revenge of their humiliating defeat by Xeroc, Yog-Sothoth had heard of their plans. They managed to make a deal with the Dark Lord that, in turn for The Dark Emperor's service to them, Yog-Sothoth would be able to research the universe unheeded while it lasted as it was. Cthulhu hesitantly accepted this offer, thus bringing The Dark Emperor into service for Cthulhu. Though The Dark Emperor was mainly a magician, The Dark Lord had different plans for The Dark Emperor. Despite being capable of overwhelming Xeroc, Cthulhu was in very short supply of loyal followers. Noxus had already been assigned to protecting Xeroc's soul, Arfrosydos almost immediately backstabbed Cthulhu once Xeroc was dead, and Cthulhu had assigned their many other kin to researching just how to manipulate the universe to the extent Cthulhu wished. However, The Dark Emperor was extremely loyal to Cthulhu - or, at least, loyal to the Dark God who's ability to safely research the universe relied on The Dark Emperor serving for Cthulhu. Thus, The Dark Emperor was assigned some of the more hands-on jobs for Cthulhu, including but not limited to the execution of the more important rebels of Cthulhu at the time. To Be Continued... Abilities 'Illusion Magic' The Dark Emperor is capable of casting rather potent illusion magic, able to even fool Yharim himself with said magic. However, they are rather quick to exhaust their mana pool with said magic and as a result don't use it too often. 'Other' It is implied that The Dark Emperor has a similar alien nature to Signus. Just what this grants is rather unknown, however it appears they are able to shapeshift to those they slay, without the need of magic. Equipment *Dark Crown Weaknesses 'Fragility' The Dark Emperor is rather fragile and can be rather easily taken out in battle. As a result, they often decide to support others rather than take on opponents themselves. Personality The Dark Emperor is perfectly fine with doing pretty much anything they're told, whether it be cleaning up an office room or systematically executing an entire species (And as far as anyone knows, they might have done the latter). Nothing else is really known about it's personality, however. Goals *Open a portal to the Spirit World Relationships The Slime God Cthulhu Yharim King Slime Goozma The Slime Gods Trivia *The Dark Emperor was the twenty-first character introduced. *The Dark Emperor is the first (and currently only) character in the RP to originate from the Tremor Mod. *In the RP, the Dark Emperor's lines are colored maroon, the hex color code being "800000" Category:Characters Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Slime God Disciples Category:Wolfi's Characters Category:Amorphous Characters Category:Characters From Other Mods Category:Yharim's Forces Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gods Category:Dark Gods